The Wolf Prince and The Magic User
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: When The 12th division Captain goes too far and Kenpachi is on the receiving end, it will turn the life of Selene Potter around! Kenpachi bonds with Selene while they are staying at Ichigo's which leads to Something not even Kenpachi would see coming! look out Hogwarts, Selene potter has a new friend! AU during 5th year. rewrite of the old Wolf prince i wrote a while ago.
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok this idea wouldn't leave me alone and since I haven't really done a Kenpachi/Female harry pairing yet...So please enjoy this story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, HP or any songs that appear in this fanfic. All she owns is her version of female harry, Family ties and Kenpachi's new form. Please read and review her stories plus vote in her poll! Now on to the story!

Should Dumbledore be good or evil? First one to 10 votes wins!

Good:

Evil:

Ch.1

Kenpachi groaned as he came to in the infirmary and sat up with the feeling something was wrong, Unohana then came in and stopped short with a shocked gasp causing Kenpachi to ask what was wrong. Unohana looked confused then hurried to his side as she did an analyzing Kidou on the Fight hungry captain; her face became grim as she said "This doesn't look good..."

Kenpachi then tried asking what happened to him that he wound up in the infirmary; Unohana gently flicked his nose which to him smarted even more than usual as she said something that confused him even more "No loud barking, Kenpachi..."

Kenpachi blinked and then opened his mouth only to Unohana quickly pinch his mouth shut as she said "No Kenpachi...now stay in bed until I can get Yamamoto down here!"

Kenpachi was highly confused and waited until she was gone to rub at his nose which itched really bad, he raised his hand and froze at seeing black stubby claws where his fingernails should have been then noticed thick "paw" like pads on his hands and finger tips. Unohana then walked in with Yamamoto as Kenpachi then felt his face and found his face was covered in a light dusting of fur and had pushed out into a slight muzzle; he let out a yelp of horror as Yamamoto was in shock at seeing what Mayuri had done out of spite to the 11th division captain. Kenpachi then understood why Unohana had told him no barking and grabbed at his throat as he tried to talk yet again but Unohana quickly calmed him down and then they explained what happened to him causing Kenpachi to snarl angrily at the name Mayuri.

Kenpachi then began to feel strange as his body erupted into unbridled pain suddenly, he turned over on to his hands and knees as he clenched his eyes shut in pain while his bones and organs suddenly rearranged themselves painfully. He then felt the pain fade after what seemed like an eternity and slowly opened his eyes to find everything was dark, he began to feel his way out of the tent like material covering him and popped his head out to find Unohana and Yamamoto staring at him in shocked disbelief. He then realized they were huge compared to him and gave a startled yelp, he paused in shock as his voice sounded younger for some reason and then felt something tuck between his legs. He then wiggled his way out of the blanket and sat down as he looked at what had been hands a few minutes ago in shock.

He stared at his new paws which were big and floppy then frantically checked the rest of his body to find he was completely a "Puppy", Kenpachi howled as he felt his panic rising until Unohana snapped out of her shock and grabbed the transformed captain to calm him down. Kenpachi quickly stopped howling once Unohana picked him up but looked up at her as he whined unhappily, Kenpachi had his large ears rubbed when Yamamoto said "If I'm correct, it seems we have a wolf Cub on our hands..."

Kenpachi's ears twitched at that as Unohana sighed and said "That would fit his personality, but why so young?"

"That's the part I don't know..."

Kenpachi whined helplessly as Unohana sighed and said "I have to do some tests, Kenpachi just so we can monitor your health for right now..."

Two days later...

Kenpachi was being kept in the fourth division for now due to his current state; Unohana had run all the tests she could think of to get as much info as possible on what happened to her fellow captain. She found he was just old enough to start eating solids but still young enough to need milk...needless to say, Kenpachi was not happy to hear that...

Kenpachi sighed as he curled up in the warm pet bed that Unohana had placed in her office for him, Unohana had told him to go lay down where he would be out of the way and it made him realize how useless he was in his current state. The wolf cub gave a sad whine as his ears went flat against his head in sorrow, he then heard Yachiru's voice and perked his ears at Unohana's voice telling his adoptive daughter that she could see him for a few minutes but had to be quiet and gentle. Kenpachi felt his tail wag as Yachiru was shown in and he sat up as Unohana called him over to a wide eyed Yachiru, he then ran over and leapt into Yachiru's arms as he let out a soft bark of joy. Yachiru hugged her father gently and then said "How did Kenny wind up this way?"

Unohana sighed and told her causing Yachiru to growl softly, she then said "May I tell Yumichika and Ikkaku? I'll need their help to take care of the division while Kenny's like this."

Unohana nodded and said "No one but those two, alright?"

Yachiru nodded as Kenpachi sighed in annoyance, Yachiru then set him down and headed off to tell Ikkaku and Yumichika what had happened to their captain. Kenpachi growled softly then turned and waddled over to the pet bed to curl up again, he was bored and laid his head down where about 5 minutes later he was fast asleep...

Meanwhile...

Selene Potter followed her relatives to her Uncle Isshin who she was meeting for the first time; the man kindly greeted them then led them to the van where they all piled in. Selene stayed quiet on the way to the house and only answered questions that were directed right at her, that set off warning bells in Isshin's head as he caught her looking at Vernon and Petunia out of the corner of her eye whenever she answered. Isshin had a sinking feeling about the young girl seemed so nervous around the Dursleys, they soon arrived at the house and the Dursleys then went inside leaving Selene and Isshin to carry in the luggage...

Meanwhile, inside...

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he dealt with the Dursleys who had always grated on his nerves with how petty and shallow they were, he showed them to their rooms then headed down stairs to meet his dad to tell him that he was needed in soul Society for something Yamamoto wanted him to do. Isshin nodded when Ichigo noticed a young girl beside his dad that he had never seen before, he looked at his dad with a questioning look and Isshin told him who Selene was. Ichigo smiled and greeted her causing a small smile on Selene's face as she returned the greeting. Ichigo then excused himself as he smiled at his cousin and headed out the door.

Two hours later...

Ichigo came home to a pissed of Isshin and an unconscious Selene but no Dursleys were in the house, Ichigo held his bundle gently and asked his dad why he was so mad. Isshin then told him that he had gone into the clinic for half an hour and came back to find Vernon and Dudley beating the hell out of Selene for supposedly disrespecting them with Petunia doing nothing to stop them. Ichigo was shocked and then his father said "Far as I'm concerned, The Dursleys are no longer welcomed here especially since I called the police on them after they left."

Ichigo then asked "what about Selene?"

"She'll be staying with us from now on..."

Ichigo sighed in relief then said "Mind if we talk in the kitchen? It seems we have a House guest staying with us until he gets turned back to normal..."

Isshin nodded and followed his son as they headed into the kitchen where Ichigo placed his bundle gently on the table and took the blanket from around it; Isshin raised an eyebrow at seeing the wolf pup as Ichigo explained what had happened to Kenpachi and that Yamamoto had asked him to take Kenpachi into their home until they caught Mayuri and were able to change Kenpachi back. Isshin sighed then looked at Kenpachi and said "Well, at least you're among friends Kenpachi..."

Kenpachi just looked at him and nodded with a tired look in his eyes, they then heard a groan from the living room and Ichigo quickly placed Kenpachi on the floor as him and his dad hurried to check on Selene who was sitting up while holding her head. Isshin gently touched Selene's shoulder and she jumped as she said in fear, "W-w-who's there? Why is everything pitch dark in the room?"

Isshin swore softly and said "Selene, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Being kicked in the head by Dudley really hard..."

Isshin froze at that and he softly said to Ichigo "Ichigo, call the hospital and tell them I'm coming with an abuse Victim that was beaten and seems to have lost her eye sight..."

Selene's eyes went wide as she heard that and began to tremble, she then felt a gentle paw on her leg and she felt around as she leaned forward. She found the animal and gently scooped it up for a hug...

Kenpachi blinked up at the now crying girl and began licking the tears away with a soft whine, he then got a small smile and a kiss on the nose before Isshin told her they had to go. Kenpachi was placed on the couch as Isshin then helped Selene to the Van and took her to the hospital, Ichigo then sighed as Kenpachi also sighed and managed to jump to the floor...

Four hours later...

Selene was resting in her new room when she heard her door creak and the sound of Paws approaching on the floor; she smiled and gently called to what she thought was a puppy before scooping him up for a cuddle. Kenpachi blinked in shock as the teenage girl leaned back and placed him on her stomach, she then began to rub and scratch his ears gently which got his left back leg going at how good it felt to be petted. Kenpachi then felt her hand stop rubbing his ears and looked at her as Selene sighed and said "I hope I do get my Sight back...and soon."

Kenpachi blinked then made his way over to her face to lick her cheek comfortingly; Selene smiled and said "I wonder if you have a name? I just can't keep calling you little one..."

Kenpachi sighed and then she began massage his back gently causing him to groan happily, he then noticed Selene yawning and her eyes were starting to close. He licked her cheek then grabbed the warm quilt at the end of the bed to pull it up on the teen; he then nuzzled the now sleeping teenager and curled up next to her neck before also falling asleep...

Over the next two weeks, Selene and Kenpachi had bonded with such a deep Connection that you rarely found one without the other. Kenpachi had taken it upon himself to guide Selene around the house since her sight hadn't returned yet, Kenpachi had to admit the teen fascinated him with her will to fight against the odds and she was a very sweet and kind girl. Needless to say, the Wolf cub was growing rather quickly and Ichigo was highly amused at how protective the 11th division captain was becoming of Selene...

Kenpachi was lounging on the couch with Ichigo as they watched The Dragonball Z anime; Kenpachi then perked his ears as he turned towards the door of the living room. Isshin was standing there and he asked Kenpachi if he could talk to him, Kenpachi jumped onto the floor and walked over to follow Isshin into the kitchen. Isshin then cut to the chase and said "Kenpachi...would you be willing to be a guide canine for Selene? It would be until we get you back to normal but she obviously trusts you on a much deeper level than any of us in the house do to the Dursleys' way of bringing her up."

Kenpachi thought about it then nodded as his tail wagged slightly, Isshin thanked him then told him that Kenpachi would need to go special classes so that he would be able to know what to do while guiding Selene around. Kenpachi nodded in understanding as Isshin then told him that the first class was that evening...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok this idea wouldn't leave me alone and since I haven't really done a Kenpachi/Female harry pairing yet...So please enjoy this story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, HP or any songs that appear in this fanfic. All she owns is her version of female harry, Family ties and Kenpachi's new form. Please read and review her stories plus vote in her poll! Now on to the story!

Should Dumbledore be good or evil? First one to 10 votes wins!

Good: 8

Evil: 3

(I have no idea how long a Guide dog under goes training so we'll say in the story that Kenpachi graduated early from the class)

Ch.2

Kenpachi walked calmly on the leash that was attached to the collar around his neck, they then entered the training class and walked up to registration where the bored employee asked "Names and breed?"

Isshin smiled and said "Dr Isshin Kurosaki and Kenpachi who is a Wolamute..."

The employee sat up at hearing the breed and asked to see the puppy so Isshin walked a sighing Kenpachi around the table; The Employee raised an eyebrow and said "He looks like a purebred timber wolf."

Isshin just smiled and said "Both of his parents were Wolamutes and the breeder who's in America said his looks tend to happen once in a while with one or two of the pups."

The employee nodded in understanding then let them into the classroom...

Kenpachi sighed in relief as the class ended, he never realized how much a guide dog had to learn to be able to guide their "owners" but he knew he was doing it for a good cause. Kenpachi sat quietly as he watched the instructor talk to the humans while the other puppies rolled and played with each other or chewed on their leashes, the class was then dismissed and the two shingami head back to the house where they were met by Ichigo refusing entry to the Dursleys. Isshin snarled and then walked up the steps as he said "I told you and your family to never come back, Petunia. Selene is under my custody now."

Petunia sniffed with a gloating look in her eyes and said "The Police found us to be doing nothing wrong and cleared us to take the girl home as she is my ward."

Isshin growled and told them to leave as he would not give up Selene to them and that they would no longer get any Money from the inheritance Masaki, Petunia and Lily's parents had left all three children, Petunia then shrieked "You can't do that!"

Isshin smirked and said "Your parents left clear instructions on what to do if you violated the terms and as the one who controls the inheritance due to Masaki's death...you're are now cut off from the rest of the family and disowned!"

Petunia snarled and said "You'll regret this Kurosaki!"

Isshin just gave a sneer and said "Get off my Property before I call the police again..."

The Dursleys then left as Isshin watched them go and then headed inside with Kenpachi, he told Ichigo to place the wards up so they would get no unwelcomed visitors. Ichigo nodded and got them up as Kenpachi's leash was unclipped from the collar and he trotted off to find Selene...

Selene was lying down on her bed in her room, fast asleep when Kenpachi found her. He wagged his tail and jumped up before nuzzling his way into her arms and lying down; he nuzzled her cheek then laid his head down as he drifted to sleep. He woke up about an hour later to yelling downstairs and he noticed Selene was awake and shaking like a leaf, He then heard Isshin yelling "Don't you dare go up there and upset my Niece!"

Suddenly Kenpachi heard someone wrenching open the door, He growled a warning at the pudgy man in a pinstripe suit who looked at him with a sneer then reached for Selene. Kenpachi didn't even think twice and literally bit into the man's hand before shaking his head rapidly, the man began to scream and pulled a stick out just as Isshin appeared and grabbed the stick then told Kenpachi "Kenpachi! Let go, boy! Your "Mistress" is fine now..."

Kenpachi got what he was saying and quickly let go with a snarl at the man as he then turned to comfort Selene who was crying silently in fear, he licked at her face as the man was escorted from the room cradling his somewhat shredded and bloody hand ranting about how "The Girl Who Lived" was an English citizen thus should live with her "Respectable English Relatives". Needless to say, Isshin went off like a bomb on the man and told the man that Selene was NOT going back to the Dursleys if he could help it. The man shut up and Isshin then was heard opening the door and saying "Get out of my house and leave my Niece out of your political struggles!"

Selene pulled Kenpachi close and thanked him softly for protecting her from the man who she called Fudge, Kenpachi just nuzzled her as he cuddled into her arms when Isshin came up and checked in on them. Isshin watched the two from the doorway then closed the door quietly as he headed downstairs to talk to Ichigo and the girls...

The next day...

Selene carefully came down the stairs when she heard some voices with Ichigo, Ichigo smiled up at her and said "Feeling better, Selene?"

"Yeah...who's with you in the house Ichigo?"

Suddenly a loud, brash yet kind voice said "What, can't you see us?"

Selene was about to say something when she heard a loud slap and yelp from the young man who had just asked the question, Ichigo then said "Renji...Open mouth and insert your foot please..."

"Huh?"

Selene sadly smiled and said "Due to my cousin Dudley kicking my head while him and his father were beating on me in the living room...I lost my eyesight completely and the doctors say it could be permanent...but only time will tell."

Renji then blushed and apologized as Selene said "Don't worry about it, you didn't know..."

Renji chuckled warmly and said "Thanks..."

Just then Kenpachi came out from the Living room with his tail wagging at hearing Selene causing the shingami to stare in shock since Yamamoto had told them what happened to Kenpachi and that he was staying with the Kurosaki's for the time being. Kenpachi then barked as the shingami saw Selene's face light up as she came down the rest of the way off the stairs and called for Kenpachi, Kenpachi ran over and began licking her face with a loving gaze to his eyes when they heard a knock on the door. Selene scooped Kenpachi into her arms as Ichigo answered the door and she smiled at hearing the voice of Dumbledore, Ichigo let the old man in and Selene greeted him happily as he gave her a hug. Kenpachi sniffed the man and found nothing but a pleasant scent where the other wizard had a foul scent of greed and cruelty, Dumbledore then asked where her uncle was as they had to talk about what happened with the minister of magic.

Selene nodded as Ichigo led the two of them into the living room and went to go get his dad so he could talk with Selene and Dumbledore; Isshin soon arrived with a smile and greeted Professor Dumbledore kindly. Dumbledore, Selene and Isshin then sat down as Dumbledore said "Fudge stormed into my office last night and told me that you kidnapped Selene from the Dursleys after a misunderstanding..."

Isshin growled angrily and said "So you're taking her?"

Dumbledore smirked and said "Hell no, I brought the Guardian Papers for you to sign from the Goblins...and they must be signed in blood by the Guardian of Selene to make it unbreakable. This way Fudge has no say in this!"

Isshin laughed evilly and said "where are the papers?"

Dumbledore smirked and pulled them out as he showed Isshin where to sign the papers; they were soon signed in triplicate and blood to make the contract unbreakable. Isshin then showed Dumbledore to the front door as the old headmaster hid the papers then disappeared to deliver them; Selene breathed a sigh of relief at Dumbledore being on their side and gently scratched Kenpachi's ears...

Three weeks later...

Kenpachi sighed happily as he lay next to Selene and wormed his way into her arms, he gently licked her cheek and closed his eyes to go to sleep when he heard a creak on the stairs suddenly when he knew everyone else was in bed. He slipped backwards and turned to see a masked man enter the room and freeze at seeing him, The quarter grown timber wolf snarled and leapt at the man as he latched on to the man's arm. The man screamed in pain and tried to get Kenpachi off as Kenpachi wouldn't let go and clamped down harder, Isshin came rushing into the room and quickly took the man down and told Kenpachi to let go and guard Selene while he called the police on the idiot.

Selene trembled as Kenpachi licked her face and she said "Good boy Kenpachi, Thank you..."

Meanwhile, in England...

Fudge was raging n his office at having the Girl who Lived custody given to a foreigner even if he was family to the girl, he then sat at his desk and growled as he tried to think of a way to get the brat way from her uncle when Amelia Bones came in and said "It would seem the welfare and adoption have just been given Documents that are signed in blood for Selene Potter's uncle to get custody and a restraining order against you was filed by the Japanese Ministry and her Uncle."

"WHAT!"

Amelia Bones then said "unfortunately you do have to abide by the restraining Order since it was approved by the Japanese ministry."

Amelia left the room as a small smirk crossed her face that Fudge couldn't see, The Minister growled and then began to plan how to humiliate Selene and her Guardians so that he would get the Girl who lived under his control again...

The next day...

Selene woke up with a yawn as Kenpachi snuggled closer to her in his sleep; Selene smiled as she gently rubbed his ears then stood to get ready for the day. Isshin was sitting at the table when Kenpachi and Selene came down the stairs; he smiled at them and said good morning as Selene sat down in her usual chair while Kenpachi sat at her side. She smiled and returned the gesture to her uncle, Isshin then asked if she was ready to do her shopping for school and Selene nodded as she shyly asked "Can Kenpachi come with us?"

Isshin chuckled and nodded as he said "I have Kenpachi's harness and leash ready for him, you'll also be able to take him with you to Hogwarts..."

Selene's eyes lit up as she fumbled to pet the now half grown wolf, Kenpachi wagged his tail happily at the ear scratching and licked her hand gently when Isshin called him over to get into his harness and leash. Kenpachi quickly did as asked and stepped into the seeing eye dog harness while his leash was attached to his collar, he was then led over to Selene and he laid down beside her as Isshin and her quickly got some breakfast in the form of cereal.

15 minutes later...

Selene was ready to go when she felt Isshin gently press a handle and leash into her hand, Selene looked confused until Isshin said "You and Kenpachi really have bonded so I had him trained to be a Guide dog for you. He's already registered to you and you alone, kiddo."

Selene felt tears in her eyes and knelt to hug the half grown timber wolf happily, Kenpachi licked her face lovingly then Selene stood as they heard the doorbell ring. Isshin answered it and smiled as Professor McGonagall stepped in with a timber wolf doll that looked like Kenpachi, he called Selene over as Kenpachi walked calmly beside her and they greeted the Professor. McGonagall smiled then asked "Are you ready to go, Miss Potter?"

"Yes I am, Professor!"

McGonagall smiled then had them touch the portkey while Selene held tight to Kenpachi's harness and leash, Professor McGonagall then activated the Portkey and they were on their way to the Leaky Cauldron...


End file.
